dysothtriamushfandomcom-20200214-history
Quadi
The Quadians are a people who love life, and all that Yonah has created. Because of their close ties to Zeroun, they too share a belief in Yonah (The one, powerful, Originator). It is this love of Yonah, and their laid back approach to life, that has nurtured a love for all of creation... even those many would consider unloveable. Since Quadi was once a part of Zeroun, there is much about their culture that has the same origins, including a strong alliance with Maritonia. Though it is much further, they - too - have open borders when it comes to the other country, and there is frequent imigration between the two countries. General Overview Geography - plains, grassland, hills, forests, marsh, dormant volcano Symbol - Yellow background with multicolored rings forming a circle in the foreground. Tendency - The Quadi are a peaceful people. The Quadians have very little use for seeking status, and though they're not lazy, the prefer more laid-back pursuits. Foods - Vegetables, livestock and game meat, seafood Fashion - Cloth material, loose skirts and blouses for the women and girls, and tunics and pants for men and boys. Short pants during the warmer weather months. Arts - Artists, Musicians, Metalsmiths Weapons - Swords (long, short & broad), daggers, shields, pikes, bows & arrows, cannons, powder guns & catapults. Technology - Plows, ships, boats, carriages, wagons, primitive printing press, stone ovens, ice boxes, oil lamps, sun dials, hourglass, basic 'clocks'?, pulleys, levers, simple & complex machines, gun powder, dabbles in alchemy/chemistry Magic - They don't have a campus dedicated to the learning of magic, but they do have yeardleighs. They send their students to Zeroun's campus, or up to Dinesh for their studies. Psionics - Quadi has a few Aspericists, though they have migrated down from Dinesh. Social Ranks - Quadi is not firm with social ranks. The rich and poor alike interract, and those who have money, do their best to help those who don't, by employment usually. =Census= The census is compiled on local leaders getting a head count of those in their territories. Healers and morticians maintain records of those who are born and died. (NOTE: This will help leaders and game administrators to keep tabs on NPCs that can be used in plots. This is also meant to help players understand that they aren't alone in their area.) Government - A Council of Equals or a Parliment with every class having 4 or 5 people representing them. A noble, picked from the few who decided to side with Quadi in the split, is usually designated an Ambassador, to interract and deal with negotiations with other countries. Imports - Silver, spices, gems, wine Exports - Obsidian Customs What makes this kingdom different from other kingdoms? What do these people treasure the most? In general, what are the people's ethics besides being a hard worker? Cities Baisanari (Capital) Raiantier Tirymore Raneminet Opinions of Other Countries Maritonia : Cyrah : Zeroun : Kalonice : Dinesh : Category:Incomplete